Unseen
by jm1681
Summary: At 4am, Revy takes a walk to the church to see a girl. A Revy/Eda for one of my loyal readers. M for sexual situations and language. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello yet again :)_

_First, let me to say that this is a story I **NEVER **would have written of my own volition (Not that I have an issue with girl/girl pairings, it's just not my style). A certain female reader of mine had asked me on several occasions to write a Revy/Eda, but I could never think of a way to make it work in a way that I was comfortable with. So this Saturday during a conversation with said reader, I had the initial idea, and ran with it. A couple thousand words later, I had something that felt like me, and still gave that reader at least a taste of what she was looking for._

_Without further adieu, I still don't own Black Lagoon, and 'Sayalovesdiva'; this one's for you ;)_

* * *

On the surface, it didn't appear much different from any other night in Roanapur. The sounds of gunshots and squealing tires, the smell of blood and gunpowder, mixed with the thick and salty air. The city of immorality never slept, never even blinked. At any given time of day, murder, rape, prostitution, drugs; the worst vices of humanity, they were all happening somewhere in this shithole.

Love was a word that hardly existed in Roanapur, if at all. To be in love was perhaps one thing, to show that love was something completely different. To openly give yourself to someone else so freely, it meant one of two things; you were either weak, or the weaker of your pairing got a target painted on them. No matter who you were, no matter how greatly you longed for it, true love was an impossibility in this city of absolute depravity.

In the bed of her apartment, Revy lay on her back, her right arm twisted behind her as a pseudo pillow. In her right hand, she tightly gripped her cutlass; its hammer cocked, safety off, and chamber hot. She seemed so comfortable as she lie there, wearing even less than normal, a mere two articles of insignificant clothing keeping her somewhat decent. She stirred slightly, her internal clock forcing her eyes open to take in the sight of the clock at her bedside.

**3:59am**

If there were a time in Roanapur where the parade of sin at least slowed somewhat, it was between the hours of four and five in the morning. Not that the city became any safer in that time frame, but those with prying eyes were usually in for the night. It made those sixty brief minutes something of a magic hour in this city of the dead.

Revy's clock spun itself to four AM, and let out a ring. She reached out with her left hand to hit the snooze button, holding the limb for just a moment before bringing her hand back to her face. Her thumb and pointer fingers wiped the sleep from her eyes, while a tired growl escaped her lips. It was but once a week, every Sunday morning that she brought herself to wake at this hour. On top of being magic hour, Sunday was a particularly special day, with even more of Roanapur's denizens out cold than usual.

It there was ever a time for a secret rendezvous, for a pair of would-be lovers to be at each other's side, this was it.

Revy pushed herself upright, suddenly feeling a bit of strength, and slipped her cutoffs up around her waist. Her holsters came over her shoulders a moment later, and her cutlasses found their way home, cocked and locked. After sliding her feet into her unlaced boots, she stepped from her room, and locked the door behind her.

As predicted, Roanapur's streets were just a _little_ quieter this morning. From just about anywhere in the city, it didn't take too long to get from one place to another on foot, though Revy traversed the sidewalks slowly and cautiously on her way across town. Truth was, she didn't think much of the dangers that might have awaited her on those sidewalks. Everyone in Roanapur knew better than to fuck with Two-Hands at any time of the day, and while she never gloated about it, she knew that the people in this place knew her name, and knew it well.

Though her face was turned down and out of view, her eyes constantly scanned her surroundings. She needed to be unseen this night; needed to steer clear of prying eyes, because this was _not_ a routine journey. It was something far greater. It was something she needed, something she wanted. A delicacy only allowed to her but once a week, and no matter who or what got in her way, she wouldn't be denied.

Her pace slowed as she ascended the rickety stairs leading to the rear entrance of the Church of Violence. Again she looked all around her for anyone who might try and take her in their gaze. Confident that she was alone, her knuckles lightly rapped against the door. She said nothing after knocking; she simply stood there, waiting as patiently as she could for an answer.

The door opened slowly to keep from creaking too loudly, revealing the Church's resident blonde, donning her habit as usual when within these walls. As Eda's icy blue eyes took Revy in, everything about the both of them seemed to warm over. She needed nothing more than the smile on her face to greet her friend, and with no invitation, Revy stepped through the door, and Eda closed it behind her.

Revy had continued walking further into the church when the blonde suddenly reached out, taking hold of Revy's right hand with her left, and with a gentle tug, pulled the gunslinger back over to her. Their arms immediately wrapped one another in a tight embrace, their lips fixed to one another's in constant reassertion of their kiss. The sounds of gasps, of wet flesh meeting and pulling apart, of ecstasy filled rasps as they devoured one another, filled the dark and silent room.

Eda's left hand slid around Revy's side, across her tanned flesh, and down into the front of her cut offs. Instantly Revy broke her lips from Eda's, her eyes wide with surprise. "What the fuck are you doing?" She whispered. "Not here!"

Eda offered her partner no words; she simply slid her lips to the nape of Revy's neck, bringing her eyes to roll up in their lids as she satisfied her. Revy struggled to keep her voice down, but Eda's handiwork was quite good, quickly saturating her fingers in Revy's moisture. Eda turned their union so that Revy was forced up against the door she had just walked through, and pulled her lips away from her neck. She watched on Revy's shivering face, her fingers pressing on ever further into her, hitting places only a woman would know to seek. Revy immediately cried out, bringing Eda to force her right hand over her lips, silencing her as she groaned in excitement.

Eda withdrew her fingers from her partner's body, finally bringing Revy to open her eyes once again. The gunslinger's aching form watched Eda as she slid those same fingers into her own lips. The blonde's eyes fell shut for a moment as she relished in the taste of her partner.

Her lips still covered by Eda's palm, Revy's words were muffled, "Eda-"

"Your turn," the blonde interrupted with a hungry grin, removing her hand from Revy's lips.

"Not here," Revy quietly hissed.

Eda smiled further, demanding of her partner, "Where I sa-"

Revy drew a cutlass into her right hand, and forced its barrel to Eda's chin, interrupting her, "Where _I_ want."

Eda never even flinched at what she had done. She simply turned her face slightly, and placed a kiss on the barrel of the cutlass before sliding the tip of her tongue across its shrouding. The sight of such a provocative action, of such a dangerous action, kissing the barrel of a gun; Revy couldn't deny the excitement that was building within her. Eda gave her partner her brilliant blue eyes once more and replied, "Whatever you say, Rebecca."

Revy took a tight hold of the gun, again forcing it to Eda's chin as she denounced, "I told you not to fuckin-"

Eda nonchalantly pushed the cutlass away, and leaned in once again, silencing Revy with her lips. Her tongue passed into Two-Hands' mouth, and immediately Revy wrapped her arms around Eda once more. _"I can't believe it's still just like it was that day," _Revy thought.

* * *

In an interrogation room within Manhattan's 27th precinct, nineteen year-old Rebecca Lin sat with her hands cuffed in her lap, and her ankles cuffed to the table. She was covered from head to toe in a short sleeve orange jumpsuit, her shoulder length hair tied back in a tight ponytail, the ink on her arm still fresh. Her features were empty. No smile on her lips. No depth in her brown eyes. She was nothing at all, nothing but an empty shell.

On the opposite end of the one-way mirror, two suited men quietly observed and commented on the specimen. One younger, one older, their experience clearly dictated by their appearance. The younger of the two asked, "What was she in for again?"

"Multiple homicide," the older man replied. "Bitch killed her foster parents, the people next door, _and_ the five cops that were sent in after her." He turned to face the rookie at his side and continued, the hatred he felt for the young Chinese-American girl clearly apparent, "The SWAT report says they found her with two bullet holes in her, sitting in her stepfather's blood; smiling."

The rookie's face had emptied of color, leaving him white as a ghost as he asked, "She didn't try to run?"

"The investigating officer said she told him she didn't need to run anymore, now that they were dead," the older man replied.

"Shit," the rookie muttered as he took her back in his gaze. "How long was she in for?"

"They tried her as an adult five years ago. They went easy on her 'cause she was so young. Gave her life; no possibility of parole."

"You call that easy?"

"If I'da had my way, we'da fried her chink ass and called it a day. Little bitch killed five of ours."

"So what is she here for?"

"Beats me," the older man replied. "Uncle Samantha says jump-"

"Uncle Samantha?" The rookie interrupted.

"It's a play on words, kid," the older man replied with a laugh. He turned back to the rookie and asked, "What, you never heard'a her?"

"Heard of who?"

The older man smiled and looked back in on Rebecca; she hadn't moved an inch. "Edith Montgomery," the elder replied. "I'd say she's about a year or two older than you, and is a walkin', talkin', bitch on wheels. Whatever she wants, she usually gets, and somethin' about this chink has her eye."

The rookie looked back to Rebecca, wondering just what anyone might have seen in her soulless visage. Suddenly, Rebecca's face turned slightly, her eyes locking with the rookie's, instantly bringing him to flinch away from the window.

From behind the two of them, a young and feminine voice startled them, "Don't let'er scare you."

The two men turned to find a young woman, probably in her mid-to-late twenties staring them down. She wore an elegant suit that generously wrapped her curvaceous figure, and a pair of frameless glasses that almost seemed to amplify the depth of her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was almost magical in how it fell, swaying about as she undid the single button holding her suit closed. "How long has she been in there?" She asked.

"An hour," the older man replied. "You're lat-"

"Thanks for bringing her down, you can both go now," Edith interrupted.

"Now wait just a-"

"I said now, detective Farris," Edith harshly scolded.

The anger on the elder detectives face couldn't have been any clearer, but he knew his place. This woman was holding a higher card than him, and he had no choice but to do exactly as she asked. The two men slowly stepped from the observation room, and the elder detective whispered, "What kind of a name for a CIA broad is Edith anyway?"

"The kind that says 'Don't fuck with me'," Edith loudly answered, halting the men in their tracks. She didn't turn back to them, and again barked, "Keep walking."

Finally they were alone; Edith in the observation room, and Rebecca in the interrogation room. Edith looked in on the young girl with a smile on her face, _"I've never seen someone as proud as you, Rebecca. You enjoyed killing them, didn't you?" _Rebecca turned slightly, her empty brown eyes nearly finding Edith's through the one-way glass. _"Look at those eyes; so much pain. What did they do to you?" _

__

_

* * *

_

In Eda's room within the Church, Revy's face was buried between the blonde's thighs. Lucky for Eda, sound wasn't as much an issue within these four walls, unlike it had been for Revy in the hall earlier. Revy's tongue was a veritable tool in discovering every receptive spot of Eda's milky white body. The blonde's hands had pulled the sheets from the mattress in which she lay, struggling to exhaust her body of the pleasure that engulfed it.

"Fucking shit, Revy!" Eda yelped as her head flipped back against the bed.

The small of her back lifted further and further from the mattress as Revy built her to yet another crescendo. This time, working her just enough to keep in complete control of Eda's excitement. "More!" Eda begged. "C'mon! Don't just…" Her words trailed off into a violent scream as she lost control of her body. Her hips, her legs, everything from her waist down trembled uncontrollably, desperately struggling to recover from what Revy had just done to her.

As Eda gasped for breath, she could feel her body being mounted, but couldn't move if her life had depended on it. Revy leaned her face down to hers, slipping her tongue between Eda's lips. The taste of her own body wasn't something Eda wanted, but she knew this was how Revy played their game. Two-Hands pulled her lips from Eda's sure to leave her tongue out just enough to allow Eda the tip to suck on.

Finally taking her tongue back, Revy's grin was possibly even more lust filled than Eda's had been earlier. She looked down on the out of breath woman beneath her and quietly commented, "Make this good."

Eda gained control in an instant, and flipped Revy onto her back. A wet gasp escaped Revy's tired lips as she crashed into the mattress, and she quietly ordered, "Come on, do it."

"No point in rushing this, right?" Eda asked as she again slid her fingers into her partner. She had gone further all at once than she had earlier, immediately bringing Revy to choke out a cry of ecstasy.

She was careful in pleasing Revy; taking the time to ensure that she always sought more from her.

"Yes," Revy hissed through her enjoyment of Eda's handiwork. She wasn't thrilled being the better one with her tongue, but Eda's hands were absolute magic within her. No man had ever brought her pleasure like this, probably why she never fought Eda that first night.

* * *

In a seedy hotel room just outside of Manhattan, Edith unlocked Rebecca's handcuffs, and pulled them from her wrists. Now wearing a t-shirt and jeans, Rebecca tended to her sore skin, while Edith spoke, "You should grab a shower while we're here."

Rebecca merely sat on one of the full-sized beds in the room. Her hands cradled her wrists, wondering just what the fuck she was doing in this room with this woman. "Hey, you awake?" Edith asked, not too harshly.

"What the fuck is this?" Rebecca finally growled. "Why the fuck am I here?" She waited for a response that never came, and after a minute or so, barked yet again, "Answer me, Bitch!"

Edith roughly grabbed Rebecca's jaw, locking their eyes together and calmly replied, "Talking to the person who just pulled you out of a life sentence, I'd be a little nicer, girlie."

Rebecca pulled her face free from Edith's grasp and spat back, "I could take care'a myself. I don't need-"

She was interrupted, stunned to wide-eyed silence as Edith's lips softly met hers. It wasn't a rough kiss, nor was it a perverse kiss; it was just a kiss. Everything between them began with that single loss of air.


	2. Chapter 2

On the bed opposite young Rebecca, Edith sat on the edge of the mattress, her arms at her sides, her fingers tightly clenching the comforter. Rebecca too sat on the very edge of the mattress, her pose mimicking that of the woman across from her.

She was caught completely off-guard by what Edith had done, though it wouldn't be the first time she had a woman's lips pressed to hers. Prison is a lonely place no matter if you're a man or a woman. In the first few months she spent in gen-pop, she'd been in many uncomfortable positions, and was often forced into truly horrible acts with some of the other inmates. Either being brutally violated herself, or being forced to perform the same brutality on the weak, while the strong watched on.

Luckily, that torture only lasted her the few months until she nearly beat another inmate to death. Last she'd heard of what she did to that deserving cunt, she was still taking her meals through a straw. Ever since then though, ever since proving her strength over someone who was once considered the strongest woman in gen-pop, Rebecca was no longer the prey. She was sought after, desired by the weaker women who were desperate to be satisfied, and they paid her however they could. One woman who she may have called her friend had inked her arm, while another was sure to keep her stash of cigarettes well stocked.

In time, Rebecca grew to enjoy the things she did to those women. She liked that in those moments, she was in absolute and complete control of her 'client'. Anything she wanted, her well honed services could easily net her in prison. However, she never thought of these acts as anything more than a job, albeit a job she was very good at. She never felt an iota of emotion towards another woman, perhaps primarily because in her mind, these weren't loving things she did; it was the business of pleasure.

However, as she sat across from that golden blonde woman, Rebecca felt something different. Edith hadn't been rough, nor had she been demanding of Rebecca. She had hardly said more than ten words to the girl, and as she sat there, Rebecca could almost see the confusion on Edith's face. Almost as though she herself hadn't known what she was doing a few moments ago.

Finally, Rebecca again asked, "What the fuck is this?"

Edith looked up to meet Rebecca's eyes, and was immediately enamored with the girl's gaze. She had seen it earlier from the observation room, but being so close to her, looking deep into Rebecca's eyes, she could almost see the cracks in the young girl's soul.

"I'm sorry," Edith finally commented.

Rebecca turned her head to the side and spat back, "It wasn't the first time, lady."

"Not about that," Edith replied, once again gathering Rebecca's eyes. "I read your report…" Rebecca's eyes narrowed slightly as Edith continued, "…was it true?"

"Spare me your fuckin' sympathy, bitch; just tell me why the fuck I'm here," Rebecca barked.

Edith stood from the edge of the bed, and this time gently took Rebecca's chin into her palm. For just a second, she was once again lost in the tragedy behind those large brown depths. Gathering her mind for just a moment, Edith again spoke, "I need to hear it from you."

Rebecca's brow pulled down and she quietly slithered her words out, "Now I get it. You're some sicko who gets off on hearin' about what happened to kids like me, right?"

Edith whipped her left hand across Rebecca's face and again took her jaw into her hand, "I need to know if you're just some brat who didn't get that pony for Christmas, or if the people you killed got what they deserved."

* * *

Revy lay on her back on Eda's bed, her lips desperate for air. Her tank top had been pulled up and over her supple assets, and her body was covered in sweat. Eda mounted her just as she had been mounted earlier, and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Smiling at the sight of Revy in such complete physical exhaustion, she leaned down to her, and slid the tip of her tongue across Revy's dry lips.

Immediately Revy reached up with both hands, pulling Eda's face down to hers, joining their lips with an incredible urgency. Each and every kiss seemed to be more desperate than the last, their eyes tightly closed as they reveled in the taste of one another. This wasn't just about the pleasure, or the sex; it was something more. After nearly a minute of that deep and passionate kiss, their lips broke. Eda opened her eyes first, before pulling her face away from Revy's. She always opened her eyes first; always looking to catch a glimpse of her partner's satisfied features.

Finally, Revy's eyes lightly opened to find Eda's glassy blue eyes peering into hers. She didn't flinch as Eda raised her hand, lowering the back of her fingers gently down Revy's cheek. The look on Revy's face, the complete comfort and security she took in that simple gesture made Eda quite a happy woman. The blonde lowered her naked body to Revy's right side, and the gunslinger took her queue, rolling onto her left side as she pulled her tank top back over her chest.

At seeing what she had done, Eda quickly reached around her partner and pulled her top up once again. Instantly Revy quietly barked, "What the fuc-"

Eda interrupted her, taking a very tight hold of her left breast, and bringing a pain filled cough to escape Revy's lips. Her tone was flat, but stern as she spoke, "Fair is fair, Rebecca. You get to keep your shirt on, but these are mine."

The look of pain on Revy's face was obvious, and her words came out with every bit of that pain, "Fine, just…not so rough!"

Eda loosened her grip on Revy's flesh, gently massaging and caressing her in an attempt to wash away the pain she had just inflicted. As they lie there, Eda enjoyed the feel of her partner's skin in her palm, while Revy was feeling quite calm and relaxed. She looked to the clock on Eda's nightstand: **4:42am**. Seeing the time, Revy commented with sadness in her tone, "Just a few more minutes."

"You know we don't have to do this sneakin' around shit, Revy," Eda replied, not slowing her handiwork in the least. "No one in this place would fuck with either of us. We're both too important to Roanapur."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I ain't ready to advertise this just yet," Revy monotonously replied.

Eda leaned her lips over to Revy's ear and whispered, "Then why the fuck are you still here?"

With that, the nun stood from her bed and threw her clothes back on. Revy simply lay there, not bothering to pull her top down again. Eda flicked her blonde strands loose from her habit, but just as she was about to leave the room, Revy called out to her, "Wait." Eda turned back to her, seeing she'd sat up, and still not fixed her shirt. The black cloth haphazardly draped over her breasts, covering some of her flesh, though still leaving some exposed. She sat there like that lost little girl from all those years ago. Alone and broken, wishing she'd known what to say.

"What?" Eda harshly snapped. "This is just something you do for fun, right? A way for you to get your rocks off, no strings attached?"

Revy's eyes also appeared as they had all those years ago; hiding years of pain, punishment, and torment. It was nothing new for Eda to desperately want to be angry with Revy. They fought near endlessly in the company of others, but when they were alone, any hate either of them felt never lasted long. She stepped back over to her, lifting Revy's chin with her fingertips, cocking her head back to take in her eyes. Those vacant brown spheres, they were entrancing to the blonde. Even after all these years, they were a mystery with no complete resolution. Just staring into Revy's eyes, she had almost completely forgotten about what she had said. She remembered why they did this every week. Why they kept it a secret for so long.

* * *

Edith sat back in a chair within her and Rebecca's hotel room. She'd just been regaled with the bits of the young girl's life that she'd been able to vividly remember. It wasn't often she'd met a girl who'd lived that form of hell, and could still speak. Rebecca on the other hand, she was not only able to recount the torture she suffered at the hands of her foster father, but could speak of it without shedding a single tear.

It made Edith sick to her stomach the things Rebecca said they did to her. She had asked her for her story; she wanted to know if those she killed deserved what they got. By Edith's mind, they got off easy for what they did to the broken child before her. That she ended up a killer, that she ended up this closed and violent little girl; she simply became a product of the abuse she suffered.

Rebecca ashed her cigarette into a tray on the table and asked, "What the fuck are you staring at, bitch?"

Edith was suddenly snapped from her thoughts and looked away from Rebecca. Just as she was able to speak, she remembered Rebecca's words from earlier that night, _"Spare me your fuckin' sympathy, bitch…"_ The girl didn't want her pity or her sorrow, all she wanted was an answer, and after all she'd been through Edith finally gave her that answer, "I'm with the CIA, Rebecca."

Rebecca simply sat there, unfazed by the revelation as Edith continued, "The people I work for are willing to offer you a full pardon on several conditions."

"Conditions?" Rebecca asked.

"First on the list, you're out of the US. Every cop in this country knows your name and your face; you can't be here," Edith replied. Rebecca swallowed a lump in her throat as Edith continued, "Second, you're to work for us."

"Work for you?" Rebecca spat.

"You killed five cops; you owe us five bodies," Edith replied.

"Five bodies?" Rebecca asked.

"Got a problem pulling a trigger, Rebecca?" Edith spat back. The look on her face almost told that she _would_ have a problem pulling a trigger. She'd killed before to settle her vengeance and to protect herself, but never had she killed because it was demanded of her. Taking notice of the miffed look on Rebecca's face, Edith continued, "Fill your quota and you're free to go,"

Rebecca's nervous eyes narrowed, squeezing out her trepidation as she asked, "And where exactly am I fuckin' free to go?"

Edith smiled slightly as she replied, "Roanapur."

"Where the fuck is that?"

Eda too lit herself a smoke and replied, "It's a coastal city in Thailand; the edge of the world. Something tells me you'll fit in quite well there."

"Don't talk like you know me, bitch," Rebecca barked. "Just 'cause I told you that bullshit doesn't mean you know who the fuck I am."

"You're right…" Edith calmly replied as she stood from her seat, "…I don't know you." She stepped over to Rebecca who still failed to flinch at the approaching woman. She followed Edith with her eyes, until the blonde placed her right hand on her cheek. Rebecca's eyes closed, feeling the warmth of her touch and Edith spoke once again, "But something about you…" Edith herself sorted out her thoughts, "…I _want_ to help you, Rebecca."

Rebecca snapped herself out of Edith's kindness and pulled her face away from her gentle touch. She slapped the woman's hand away and roared, "So you're one of them, then. Some lonely fuckin' dike lookin' to get fucked? Or maybe you just want to fuck a young girl, is that i-"

Again Edith whipped her hand across Rebecca's face, taking her chin tightly in her hand, forcing her furious eyes to meet her own. Same as Rebecca, she'd never felt so entrance by a woman, though unlike Rebecca, Edith seemed to have less of a problem showing it. Still, that the young girl simply sat there, that she didn't move her lips from Edith's path, that she returned the kiss as it was placed on her lips, it was telling enough.

Rebecca's eyes had closed during their brief moment of intimacy, and as Edith pulled away from her, she opened her eyes to take in Rebecca's features once more. The little girl was virtually hypnotized. Completely frozen, head still cocked back from their kiss, the sensations on her lips running strong. Rebecca slowly opened her eyes, observing the gaze of the woman who had kissed her so delicately. She felt all of her rage, all of her anger and angst, it was all still right there, but through those suffocating emotions, she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach.

With nothing more than that brief exchange, Edith turned to head towards the door, commenting as she walked, "You have two hours to decide."

Just as Edith twisted the door knob, Rebecca called out to her, "Wait." Edith turned back to her, and there were those deep and mysterious eyes once again. Just as Rebecca felt a modicum of warmth, Edith felt void and vacant. She cursed herself for being righteous to the child, but Rebecca was so indomitably strong; it was difficult to imagine anyone could have hurt her so badly. But they had, and here she was; the product of countless sexual assaults; her foster father's toy and money maker, turned multiple murdering young adult.

Edith stepped back over to Rebecca, and gently slid her right hand over the girl's hair. She brought the young girl's face to rest on her belly, offering her comfort no other soul ever had.

"Will you come with me?" Rebecca asked.

"What?" Edith asked with wide eyes.

"To that place you told me about; will you be there?"

"Rebecca, I can't-"

Rebecca pulled herself from Edith's comfort and with glass-coated eyes remarked, "I'll kill whoever the fuck you want, but only if you'll be there with me!"

Edith pulled her back to her stomach once more, holding the little girl in a secure embrace. Neither Rebecca nor Edith ever saw this coming. That after years of what some might call 'normalcy', that they'd find love with a woman. Neither of them were like _that_, but with each other, there was a connection. One so deeply broken and desperate for the affection of another, the other in a cold and lonely world, looking for someone to make herself feel whole again.

"I'll see what I can do, Rebecca," Edith replied.

* * *

**4:59am**

Revy stood at the door to Eda's room, slipping her cut-offs back around her waist. She pulled her holsters over her shoulders, and upon checking her cutlass, looked back to the bed. Eda lay there, her unclothed and unconscious form undisturbed from the last position Revy had left her in. Her legs bent at the knees, her body lying on its side. Her long blonde hair covered her face, bringing Revy to smile slightly. She stepped back over to her partner and took the randomly fallen locks into her fingers. She slid them from her lover's face, revealing her pale white face to the gunslinger.

She lowered her lips to her milky white cheek, and placed a single kiss on it. Once again she made her way to the door, letting herself out for the night. Just as she closed the door behind her, she took one more look in on Eda. They'd been through a lot those two. They'd worn many false facades to the world throughout these years past, fought as any couple did, and loved every bit as much.

With the faintest of smiles on her lips, Revy spoke to her lover one last time this morning, "'Night Edith."

* * *

_And once again, that is that. If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_I know this sort of thing isn't like me at all, but again; it was for Saya ;) She's supported me through just about every Black Lagoon fic I've written, and I finally felt it was time to give her a little something back :) _

_Oddly, though I'm happy cutting this here, I have had a lot of ideas for things I can do with this pairing, especially as I've left them here. I may or may not continue it some day, but for now, I'm calling this one complete ;)_

_Thanks for reading,_  
_-jm_


End file.
